


show me yours & I'll show you mine

by coffeesuperhero



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/pseuds/coffeesuperhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> I should probably not be left unattended. Kicking the New Year off with some femslash can't be bad, though. Set just after "Hung Out To Dry," 1x02. Thanks to <a href="http://leiascully.livejournal.com/profile">leiascully</a> for looking this over.<br/><b>Disclaimers:</b> This isn't for profit, just for fun! All characters & situations belong to Donald P. Bellisario, Bellisarius, CBS Studios, Paramount Productions and their various subsidiaries.</p>
    </blockquote>





	show me yours & I'll show you mine

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I should probably not be left unattended. Kicking the New Year off with some femslash can't be bad, though. Set just after "Hung Out To Dry," 1x02. Thanks to [leiascully](http://leiascully.livejournal.com/profile) for looking this over.  
>  **Disclaimers:** This isn't for profit, just for fun! All characters  & situations belong to Donald P. Bellisario, Bellisarius, CBS Studios, Paramount Productions and their various subsidiaries.

She meets Abby for a drink after work, just a drink, she promises herself, because she thinks she could really like this job and she's not gonna fuck it up by falling into bed with her team's lab tech, no sir. Three drinks later she's abandoned all pretense of discretion and she's practically sitting in Abby's lap, her hands wandering purposefully under the short skirt that Abby's wearing, finding absolutely nothing but exactly what she's looking for. Abby's grinning and twirling some of Cait's hair around her fingers and asking "Your place or mine," and now Cait's beginning to think she's got some kind of incurable itch for screwing her co-workers, because she knows that she's gonna say, "Yours," and if she hesitates at all before she says it, it'll only be because of the liquor.

They tumble into a cab, giggling like they're ten years younger than they are. Something vibrant and loud is playing on the radio in the cab, and Abby laughs and tells the cabbie to turn it up, the bass beat of the song vibrating through the back seats, pulsing in time with the blood pounding through Cait's veins. She tosses some money at the guy when they get to Abby's, not really even caring if she just gave the guy the best tip he's ever had, and Abby grabs her hand and pulls her along, leading the way to her apartment. Cait has only ever been in charge in these kinds of situations, and so it throws her a little off her game when Abby gives her a friendly shove into the apartment and then pushes her up against the door, Abby's warm lips pressed against her neck as her fingers roam over Cait's tits, teasing until Cait's pretty sure she'd go off like a box of fireworks if Abby so much as shifted her hip in the direction of Cait's clit. That's not exactly what she's looking for, or at least, not right now, and when she moans Abby's name it's as much a plea as anything else, and Abby just grins and kisses her once, hard, before she steps away, beckoning Cait to follow her down the hallway and into her bedroom.

It's been far too long since Cait had the kind of sex that starts with impatient, biting kisses and that hurried, needy rush to shed every article of clothing, the one that means somebody ends up sacrificing a perfectly nice button-up to the cause, its buttons flying everywhere and ricocheting around the room, but that's exactly what this is, and when they're finally, _finally_ naked, she figures it's her turn to be in charge, and she pushes Abby down onto the bed with the same kind of confidence that she feels when she straps on her guns in the morning. She'd love to take her time, start in on the sweet smooth skin of Abby's inner thighs and just work her way up, but that'll have to wait until the next time they do this, and if there's one thing that Cait knows for certain as she slides her fingers against Abby's clit, it's that there will absolutely be a next time, rules or no rules.


End file.
